1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a solderless electrical connector device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In many electronic devices, especially of very small size, e.g., electronic watches, there is little or no room for connecting leads between two connection points. In many cases, for example, connection must be made to a plated-through hole in which the lead must be bent and inserted directly into the hole. While separate connecting wires could be strung from the holes to the leads and soldered into position, the lack of available space may make such an operation extremely expensive, if not impractical, and may damage adjacent structure or components. For example, the electronic device may not be able to withstand the heat of a soldering operation, aside from whatever care and time must be taken therefor. Conductive epoxies have been used for connective and electrical bonds but manytimes are structurally unsound, in part, because of the lack of available space and because of the minute amounts of conductive epoxy which must be utilized. As a further disadvantage of conventional soldering and conductive epoxy bonding, should it become necessary to remove the connection, such as for repair or replacement of parts or components, it is necessary to separate or otherwise remove the soldered or epoxied wire from their respective connections. Such removal may result in destruction or compromise to components. In any event, removal is made considerably more difficult by the very fact that a mechanical bond by soldering or conductive epoxy has been made and must be removed.